lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (braien)
Parolas craze: ajunta su mania *Ajuntada. Simon spate: ajunta su serie *Ajuntada. Simon creepy, spooky: friante? Me ia vole scrive "frinte" per segue la verbo. * "Frinte" sinifia "deveninte fria". Per "creepy, spooky", me sujesta "malsonin" (de "malsonia"). En alga situas, cisa "asustante", "descomfortante", "disturbante", "fantasmin" conveni ance. O "cual jela la sangue". Esce nos pote ave la nom composada "un jelasangue"? Simon * Si, como en engles, on pote dise, "it was chilling" per descrive un cosa cual asusta un pico, como "escalofrio / escalofriante" en espaniol, si on vole parla par metafor. Me gusta "fantasmin" ance per un frase plu esata. braien * La verbo "fri" es nontransitiva, estra si on ajunta un ojeto, donce si on dise "frinte" per "chilling", on perde claria. Acua frinte no "fri" los ci regarda lo. "Escalofrio" sinifia leteral "calda-fria" – cisa nos pote composa alga cosa simil en elefen? Simon * Hmm, me ia scrive alga cosas sur la lojica de se nontransitivia ma pos pensa, la situa ave alga sutiles. Evidente, on pote fri botelas, lete, etc con un ojeto e lo cambia la verbo en modo transitiva, ma sin un ojeto la verbo resta nontransitiva, donce lo es difisil a usa lo per la "chilling" en engles. On no o pote simple cambia la verbo en modo transitiva. Un sutil de elefen... braien * Si, esata! En elefen, la disionario defini cada verbo como fundal transitiva o nontransitiva — ma cuando on ajunta un ojeto a un verbo fundal nontransitiva, lo deveni alora transitiva. On pote dise ce tota verbos fundal nontransitiva en elefen es verbos ergativa. Esemplos comun es "la clima cambia" → "nos cambia la clima", "la jua comensa" → "tu comensa la jua", "la bal rola" → "me rola la bal". La regula es vera ance per verbos formida con la sufisa "-i" cual indica un cambia de state: "la macina ativi" → "el ativi la macina", "la paper ia jali" → "la tempo ia jali la paper", "la vino fri en la balde de jelo" → "la balde de jelo fri la vino". E como tu ia descovre, si on omete la ojeto de un verbo ergativa, lo deveni denova nontransitiva, regretable. (Nota ce elefen ave un otra sufisa "-i", cual indica la usa de un util o sustantia e formi verbos fundal transitiva como "telefoni" e "pinti". Esta es un sufisa intera diferente. Plu, nota ce on pote omete ance la ojeto de un verbo fundal transitiva — "me leje un novela" → "me leje", "nos come pomas → "nos come" — ma asi la dirije de la sinifia no cambia.) Simon stunt / stuntperson? Franses ave "cascadeur", espaniol ave "especialiste", elefen ave ambos "cascade" si on vole segue la parola depintin, "spesialiste" si on vole segue un parola fundal, o on pote crea alga cosa con la parolas ja en elefen (como "atentor" o alga cosa simil.) *Cisa nos pote usa "amaperil" cual es ja listada per "daredevil". O "perilor". "Spesialiste" ave ja un otra sinifia plu importante. Simon me sujeste esta grupo de parolas: *sustitua = stand-in, double *sustitua de peril = stunt double, stuntman/woman *sustitua jemelin = body double *jemelin = look-alike, double *sena/ata/truco perilosa = stunt jorj Eselente! Simon *Ajuntada. Simon waterfront: fronte de acua? *Me gusta lo. Nos ave ja "fronte de mar"; nos pote ave ance "fronte de rio" e "fronte de lago". Simon Demandas Como tradui: "...the 200th anniversary of the world's first known commercial cultivation"? Me no es serta sur la ordina de ajetivos en frases complicada como esta. Ance, cisa un tradui de un frase simil ta es aidosa per la gida de gramatica per mostra cual fa? *Nos ave du esemplos simil en la paje sur ajetivos: "Vega es la stela sinco la plu briliante en la sielo de note." "El ia deveni la om tre la plu rica en la mundo." Per plu claria, on pote ajunta "de": "la stela sinco de la plu briliantes", "la om tre de la plu ricas". Me ta tradui tu frase como "la aniversario 200 de la prima conoseda de la cultivas comersial de la mundo". Simon *Grasias. Esce "...la aniversario 200 de la cultiva comersial prima conoseda de la mundo" ta funsiona ance? **Si. E on pote dise "de mundo" (sin "la") per pare vera fluente :) Simon *Ance, cual ta es la difere entre "sabeda" e "conoseda" asi? Me es serta ce elefen segue la reglas comun en la linguas romanica per esta difere. **Si. Nos ave un discute de esta en la arcivos. Simon Encontra la Familia Me vole contribui un libro per enfantes (o otras) en PDF cual me ia scrive per difusa elefen, e me ta vole ce vos serti ce me no ia fa alga eras. Regarda lo e dise a me cual vos pensa, si posible -- grasias. Encontra-la-Familia.pdf *Me veni de refresca la fix con la forma posesal "sua" (La om come sua come de matina), on pote redescarga lo de la lia a supra. *Grasias – me ia copia lo a elefen.org. Simon Si tota pare bon, on pote (si on vole) ajunta la libro a la paje de recursos. Si on no vole, acel es ance bon. *Lo pare bon a me! Me va lasa a Jorj la deside de do el vole pone la lia. Simon **lo pare ance bon a me. me sujeste la lia pote es en ambos la vici e elefen.org. la pdf pote es locada en elefen.org. jorj **Me ia pone lo a elefen.org con un lia. Do la lia ta apare en la vici? Simon Esperimentas Si on vole vide a alga tempo me scrives (me fa lo per pratica e esperimenta), on pote vide los asi: https://www.reddit.com/r/elefa/ #Marcor de la aspeta perfeta "eve" (en engles) #Pronomes proposada: "il", "el", "se" #Ajetivos distinta de posese #Dove (should) e piva (may) Imajina la futur... Ante cuando elefen concista la mundo, me pote imajina un futur do alga persones usa alga cortis, serta en parla. Esta no es un colie de sujestas (donce, on no debe reata), ma sola un colie de imajinas / juas diverti per me. Brimlar2 *La come de matina La cometina **o "comatina"? jorj **Si, me gusta ance acel, lo es bela Brian *La come de sera La comesera **e per come de media dia... "comedia"! :o) jorj **E si on senti malada pos la come, esta es vera un tradijesta :) Simon *Ante aora aa *On oia, "La sds" per la sentro de site (como "CBD") *On oia, "Me i'ave..." en cuando parlante rapida *On oia, "Me i'es..." en cuando parlante rapida *'mub' o mb per "mera un broma" / "mera bromante" (en engles: "just kidding" o "only joking", a veses videda en la cortis "jk", "j/k", "JK" etc) **o posible mb ("mera bromante"). nota ce, en lfn, cortis es scriveda con leteras minor. jorj **O "mbm" (me broma mera). Simon *Esc'el en media de core? nota ce on pote usa l' e d' en parla rapida (o an en scrive) ante un parola cual comensa con un vocal, si tu vole. me pensa ce s' (per se) es ance oce. e posible i', como tu sujeste a supra. en poesia, on pote cade un vocal final si la parola seguente comensa con un vocal, spesial si la parola prima es un determinante. nos usa la formas plen per articles en la vici e en la disionario per es clar e "ofisial". :o) ma tu ideas es multe divertinte! jorj *Bon a sabe sur la oportun (cuando en parla) de usa alga metodos como aceles! Si, lo es divertinte, grasias. ;-) Brian tempos Me fa un folia de tempos de verbos usante pasea per pratica, lo es un de la razonas perce me demanda la demanda a supra. (lia: Tempos -- Google Docs) Brimlar2